


The Moment

by SpaceRavioli



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, The Losers Club, con tag de patty, kind of, pobre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: — ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —Preguntó, en cambio. Frente a él, Beverly se volvió a enderezar, razonando bien la pregunta tal como lo hacía en los exámenes de matemáticas. Ben la miraba, curioso.—Pues, depende de la persona, ¿no? —Eddie arqueó la ceja. Tenía un dedo sobre su boca, mientras parecía decir la respuesta como la iba pensando. Su cabello caía en cascada por su hombro y parecía hablar con todo el cuerpo. —Puede ser que alguien solo lo sepa, y ya, pero yo creo que hay un momento en el que te das cuenta.





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Basado levemente en la canción Home de Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

—Entonces, chicos... —Con solo oír el tono de voz de Beverly, Eddie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Juzgando por la mirada de Stan hacia la pelirroja, él sintió lo mismo. —Díganme, ¿cómo han estado?

La pregunta parecía tan inofensiva, que Eddie estuvo a punto de contestarla sin pensar, pero todos estos años de conocer a Beverly lo habían entrenado para resistir un poco. En cambio, fingió demencia, volteando a todos lados del cuarto. Frente a él, Beverly soltó una risilla, definitivamente disfrutando de las reacciones de todos.

—Tranquilos, solo quiero saber cómo han estado, nada fuera de lo normal. —Dijo entre risas leves que se fueron apagando eventualmente pero nunca dejando de sonreír. —Hace mucho que no nos juntábamos así para hablar, ¿saben?

Eddie frunció el ceño.

—Pero sí nos juntamos la semana pasada.

La sonrisa de Beverly cambió a algo más… peligroso. Eddie supo en ese momento que había hecho un paso en falso.

—Sí, pero, hace mucho que no charlamos, _charlamos_. —Se echó hacia adelante para hacer énfasis en la palabra, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. Parecía tenerlos ahí, dónde los quería, y ahora solo hacía falta otro paso en falso para morir en su trampa con olor a un perfume dulzón. Sintió una comezón en sus manos, una sensación que le urgía agarrar el inhalador como primer método de defensa, pero para su suerte, no fue la primera víctima. —Stan, ¿cómo te está yendo con Patty?

Era increíble el cambio de tono en su voz. Si no hubiera presenciado la escenita de antes, seguramente habría bajado sus defensas ante ese tono dulce y encantador que gritaba inocencia a todas leguas. Stan parecía, de nuevo, pensar lo mismo que él, ya que se enderezó en su asiento en el sofá.

Aunque, tal vez solo estaba exagerando.

—Pues, todo está bien. —Stan sonrió, y en sus mejillas se notaba un leve rumor. —De hecho, todo está muy bien.

— ¡Ooh! —Beverly coreó, visiblemente encantada. Eddie no conocía muy bien a Patty, pero sabía que Stan se estaba tomando la relación en serio, y que habían durado mucho más tiempo que ninguna de sus relaciones pasadas. Era entendible la emoción que sentía la pelirroja, incluso él sentía una sensación cálida de felicidad por su amigo. —Deberías invitarla con nosotros la próxima vez.

—No quiero asustarla, Bev.

Todos rieron un poco, con un silencio agradable llenando la habitación después. A su lado, con esa sonrisa en el rostro, Stan parecía más juvenil, cómo si se borraban esas arrugas que ya empezaban a formarse en su piel. Era una imagen que siempre había pensado que le faltaba a Stan, incluso con el pasar de los años. Tan tranquilo, y sonriendo, olvidándose un poco de sus responsabilidades.

<<Y solo pensó en ella…>>

—Y… ¿crees que sea la indicada? —Preguntó Beverly suavemente, sacando a Eddie de sus pensamientos. Parecía una chiquilla de nuevo, emocionada por cosas que ni siquiera le pasaban a ella. Aunque, volteando a ver a Ben, sentado junto a ella, no estaba tan seguro de la última parte.

Stan se encogió de hombros, pero en su mirada Eddie entendió lo que realmente quería decir: “—Tal vez, Beverly, tal vez. Me gustaría que fuera así, tengo esperanza de que sea así, pero no quiero decirlo en voz alta por si es de mala suerte. —“

O una cosa así.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —Preguntó, en cambio. Frente a él, Beverly se volvió a enderezar, razonando bien la pregunta tal como lo hacía en los exámenes de matemáticas. Ben la miraba, curioso.

—Pues, depende de la persona, ¿no? —Eddie arqueó la ceja. Tenía un dedo sobre su boca, mientras parecía decir la respuesta como la iba pensando. Su cabello caía en cascada por su hombro y parecía hablar con todo el cuerpo. —Puede ser que alguien solo lo sepa, y ya, pero yo creo que hay un momento en el que te das cuenta.

— ¿Cómo cuando no te das cuenta de qué pasa, hasta que es demasiado tarde? —Preguntó Ben, hablando por primera vez. Bajó la mirada a su regazo, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que su boca había dicho sus pensamientos. Beverly asintió, con una mirada de afecto y ternura en su rostro. Eddie, por un momento, pareció entender.

—Si. —Su tono fue tan suave que lo sorprendió un poco. Estaba tan lleno de cariño, pero no del tipo con el que hablaba a Stan o a Eddie o a Mike. Parecía especial, solo hecho para Ben. —Yo soy de esas personas, de las que se dan cuenta cuando es muy tarde.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Eddie se escuchó decir.

Beverly volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, y ver a los ojos ese afecto por un instante fue todavía más impresionante. Rio un poco, parecía estar esperando esa pregunta.

—Pues, fue hace unos cuantos años. Cuando Ben y yo todavía no salíamos juntos. —Comenzó su relato, con aire despreocupado. A su lado, Ben dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y Eddie se guardó una risilla. —Fue en octubre, cuando festejamos Halloween juntos. Juntamos un montón de películas de porquería y otras tantas que si daban terror en la casa de Richie para hacer un maratón ya que sus padres no estaban en casa. A esa edad, dijimos que ya éramos algo grandes para disfrazarnos y pedir dulces en la calle, pero creo que solo queríamos aprovechar esa oportunidad de estar todos juntos de nuevo sin tener que hacer trabajos o tareas. Recuerdo que bajamos la pantalla a la sala de estar, movimos algunos muebles e hicimos un fuerte de almohadas para pasar la noche. Estábamos listos para todo.

Eddie se acordó de esa noche. Habían pasado más de una hora moviendo los muebles de la sala de estar para que todos cupiesen en el lugar. Fue especialmente un relajo reacomodar todo, pero fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

>>No sé por qué rayos ustedes se fueron de la sala, seguramente a buscar algo pero no recuerdo qué. —Beverly rio ligeramente. —Pero Ben y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala de Richie por unos minutos. No es nada ni muy especial, ni muy extravagante, pero todavía recuerdo cuando empezamos a hablar de tonterías. De todo y nada. De pronto, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, envuelta en una sábana y con Ben frente a mí en una casa ajena. Me di cuenta de que no me molestaba estar así, con él. Era agradable, y me atrapé pensando en qué me gustaría repetirlo.

Tenía la mirada perdida frente a ella, absorta en esa memoria. Era un momento tan frágil e íntimo que Eddie tuvo miedo de romperlo con solo su respiración. Ella sonrió, y con lentitud, volteó hacia Ben con esa sonrisa llena de amor, afecto, y todo lo bueno en la vida. Ben respingó frente a ella, y Eddie volteó la mirada cuando sintió que estaba viendo de más. A su lado, Stan hizo lo mismo.

—Vaya… —Susurró.

—Lo sé…

Se escuchó una pequeña carcajada femenina. Beverly tenía el rostro bastante rojo y sus ojos estaban lagrimosos, una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos era la cereza del pastel. Estaba hermosa. A su lado, Ben sostenía su mano entre las suyas y su piel era tan colorada como el cabello de Beverly, pero parecía explotar de la felicidad.

—Ahora que ya me expliqué, me gustaría saber que dicen ustedes. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Stan. — ¿Alguna vez, te ha pasado?

Stan abrió la boca, la cerró, pensó bien su respuesta y la volvió a abrir.

—Seguramente sonará cliché. —Empezó, con un tono de burla en su voz. —Pero, creo que fue cuando nos conocimos, en la fiesta del club de la universidad. Yo estaba ahí de intercambio, desde Nueva York. Recuerdo perfectamente el vestido azul que llevó a la fiesta, y de nuestra primera charla. Después de la fiesta, estuve convencido de que ella sería mi novia.

Y Stan tenía razón, sonaba tan cliché y típico que parecía sacado de una película de romance, de esas que Eddie casi no veía porqué prefería las películas de acción, en especial las que tenían carros del año. Beverly parecía deleitada por la historia.

—Seguramente ella sintió lo mismo, si no, no hubiese aceptado ser tu pareja, ¿no crees?

Stan se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Tal vez. —Se veía divertido con toda la situación, si acaso un poco sonrojado por los pómulos. Asemejaba a un borracho, cuando en esa tarde solo habían tomado un poco de refresco. La cerveza vendría después, con la cena y un poco más de charla amistosa con los demás de vuelta. — ¿Qué tal tú, Ben?

Eddie sintió que había esquivado una bala por puro milagro, su alma volviendo a su cuerpo. Volteó a ver al pobre de Ben, quien había pasado de estar en una posición relajada y cómoda a parecer que lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Estar ahí, callarse, no hablar primero, _enamorarse_ …

—Pues… —Se encogió un poco en su lugar, parecía querer que la tierra lo tragase, o alguien entrara gritando “¡Esto es un asalto!”, o que regresaran los demás. —Si la pregunta es si he tenido ese momento…

Todos esperaron al borde del asiento.

—… Sí, claro que sí.

Ben levantó la mirada, y Eddie sintió la misma sensación que con Beverly. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Parecían emitir algo, una energía que no sabía si temer o admirar, especialmente cuando estaban juntos. A veces, necesitaba apartar la mirada o sentía que se quedaría ciego con tan solo verlos.

—Si mal no recuerdo... —Empezó Ben, a pesar de que nadie le había pedido que explicara su historia. No había ningún problema, claro, pero ahora Eddie se sentía obligado a no ser el único que no contara nada en esos momentos. —… Fue cuando todavía estábamos en la escuela. Siento que no fue un momento en específico, si no el conjunto de cada vez que Beverly me hablaba, en especial cuando nadie más lo hacía, o cuando había que hacer parejas en clase. Al final del curso, había caído completamente por ella.

Hubo un silencio que pesaba como elefante.

— ¿Cuándo dijiste que fue eso?

—Ah, no sé, seguramente cómo en cuarto o quinto grado. —Ben le quitó importancia.

Stan silbó por lo bajo.

—A eso se le llama compromiso… —Eddie susurró, Ben respingó, Stan asintió y Beverly suspiró. Besó la mejilla de su pareja, y sonrió contra su piel. Eddie volvió a desviar la mirada, sintiendo como un intruso.

—Bueno, bueno, que todavía hay gente en el cuarto. —Dijo cuando todavía no podía ver con normalidad la habitación, haciendo a Beverly reír con buena gana.

—Anda, ¿y tú que tal, Eddie? ¿Cómo te va con nuestro bufón favorito? —Beverly contra atacó, y este mismo momento era el que Eddie quería evitar con mucha fuerza. Volteó a verla con una mirada de enojo, pero solo causo que volviese a reír de nuevo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, pero Eddie no sabía si por la risa o por sus acciones previas, pero solo ese pensamiento le causaba irritación.

—Tan bien cómo puede irte con alguien que hace ventriloquía y voces extravagantes como su trabajo.

—Vaya, tan mal estas, ¿Eh? —Se burló Stan, y a él también le mandó una mirada feroz.

—No seas así, todos dijimos nuestro momento, ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Eddie?

_¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

—No creo tener un “momento”. —Cruzó sus brazos y se dejó caer contra las almohadas del sofá. Stan alzó una ceja, retándolo, y Beverly suspiró, pero justo cuando iba a protestar que eso era una mentira y por qué era una mentira, la puerta de la casa se abrió casi de golpe.

— ¡Cariño, estoy en casa!

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —Susurró Stan.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estaban hablando de mí? Ya sé que soy todo un tema, pero al menos esperen a que esté presente.

— ¿Para qué se tu suban más los humos a la cabeza? No gracias. —Dijo una voz atrás de Richie. Mike entró cargando una bolsa con contenedores de poli estireno. Al último, entró Bill, con más contenedores y la llave de la puerta en mano.

—Concuerdo con Mike en esta. —Dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y se dirigía a la cocina para dejar los contenedores en la cocina.

—Ouch.

—Y yo. —Añadió Eddie.

—Doble ouch.

Después de eso, todo se volvió un caos de risas y cotilleo. Stan y Ben se levantaron del sofá para ir a ayudar a acomodar las cosas. Richie se alejó con ellos, con una bolsa de refrescos en una mano y un paquete de cervezas en la otra. Eddie lo miró alejarse hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y solo podía oír vagamente su voz.

— ¿Estás seguro de no tener un momento? —Levantó el rostro ante la voz suave de Beverly. Parecían compartir un secreto, y por un momento, Eddie se sintió de nuevo en la escuela, compartiendo secretos entre recesos. Le sonrió, colocó una mano en su hombro, pero no respondió a su pregunta.

—Será mejor que vayamos con los demás, antes de que se lo acaben todo. —Dijo, y se levantó de su lugar extendiendo una mano hacia Beverly, quien no la necesitaba pero aun así tomó. Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina, y en la caminata, podía sentir los pensamientos de Beverly rondar por su cabeza. El problema, es que no estaba listo para decir tal cosa, al menos no con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacía Ben, Stan, o Beverly. De tan solo pensarlo, a Eddie le hacía falta su inhalador.

Eddie Kaspbrak sí tenía “un momento”. No era tan lejano, como el de Ben, ni cercano, como el de Stan. Tampoco era tan simple como el de Beverly, pero era suyo. Y seguramente nunca lo contaría, ni si quiera a Richie en su lecho de muerte, pero si fuera a contar la historia, seguro iniciaría diciendo que todavía eran jóvenes adultos viviendo solo el momento, acercándose al final de la universidad.

“—Yo era un tonto. Pero Richie lo era aún más, incluso más que antes, por increíble que suene eso. Él tenía la cabeza metida en fantasías y sueños por cumplir, mientras yo la tenía en un libro casi todas las noches y esperaba el final de año, y con eso, el final de la universidad.“

Diría, con un tono amable y cómico, y por un momento alocado sintió que se lo contaba a sus hijos, o a los hijos de sus hijos. Alucinaciones suyas, seguramente, pero todavía estaba joven como para no pensar en esas cosas.

—Parece que tu mente todavía está en ese libro que estabas estudiando, Eds. —Dijo Richie, aquella noche cuando todavía estaban en la universidad. Casi todas las noches, Richie solía colarse por la ventana de su cuarto, a veces para hablar, a veces para fastidiarlo. Eddie agradecía cuando era para distraerlo, e incluso cuando lo invitaba a algún lado. Normalmente declinaba, porque no podía costearse una actitud tan relajada tan cerca de los finales.

Esa vez, por obra de destino o por la persistencia de Richie, dijo que sí.

Habían caminado por la calle, dejando el carro unas dos cuadras atrás, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, disfrutando del ambiente agradable que hacía. Terminaron en el puente de los besos, de nuevo, por obra del destino o por algún plan que tuviese Richie en ese momento. Volviendo hacia atrás, era irónico que acabasen ahí, en especial porque esa experiencia había sido de todo menos romántica.

—Solo estoy preocupado por los exámenes. —Dijo, y volteó hacia atrás, pensando en volver a su casa y estudiar hasta las 3 de la mañana. Después tomaría algunas pastillas para dormir y trataría de conciliar el sueño lo mejor posible. —Y tú también deberías estarlo.

Richie se encogió de hombros. Bajó la luz de un farol del puente, parecía más alto de lo que era. Un poco más aterrador, quizá.

—Creo firmemente que hay que tener confianza en tus conocimientos, Eds. A mí no me va eso de estresarse una noche antes del examen. No quiero envejecer tan rápido. —Dijo Richie. Si fuera otra persona, Eddie había pensado que todo ese discurso era una mierda y que solo se hacía el tonto para no estudiar y pasársela vagueando. Desafortunadamente, Richie Tozier seguía siendo el Richie Tozier de la primaria, pero ahora para una audiencia más adulta: seguía sacando nueves y dieces en sus calificaciones sin mucho esfuerzo aparente de su parte.

Eddie bufó.

—No me gusta que me llames Eds. Ya lo sabes, no sé por qué lo sigues haciendo.

—Sí te encanta. —Richie se encogió de hombros. Se subió a la barandilla del puente y se sentó, como si fuera el sitio más cómodo del mundo. Eddie sufrió un mini infarto ahí mismo, pensando que se caería. Al ver que todavía no pasaba nada de fuerza mayor, se acercó el también al borde y recargó sus brazos junto a las piernas de Richie.

—Claro que no. —Reclamó, pero solo se sentía a media verdad en su boca. Cuando volteó a verlo, a su lado y con la luz del farol sobre su cabeza, sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No era romántico, era ridículo, e incluso aterrador pues parecía una gárgola encaramado de esa posición. Pero no pudo evitar sentirlo.

Bajó la mirada, no sin antes ver cómo Richie sonreía ladinamente.

Siguió un silencio que Eddie atesoraría mucho después. Eran extraños esos momentos con gente como Richie, y por esas mismas razones se sentía especial. No era nada incómodo, era agradable, y ninguno sentía la necesidad de romperlo. Cuando sintió una mano en su cabello, sin embargo, rompió ese silencio con un suspiro casi inaudible. Richie también respingó, como si esa acción fuera la más fascinante del mundo.

Cerró los ojos, con un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo. Apretó con fuerza la barandilla hasta tener los nudillos blancos, y esperó. Y volvió a esperar, por algo, lo que sea, pero eso no llegó. En cambio, solo consiguió escuchar un grito que sonaba mucho a una mezcla de maldiciones.

Abrió los ojos, y ahora sí sufrió un infarto.

— ¡Richie! —Gritó con todo el aire en sus pulmones, y se asomó a la barandilla. Abajo, justo donde el agua conectaba con tierra, estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Richie.

<<—Lo voy a matar. —Pensó, mientras bajaba del puente y se apresuraba a dónde estaba su moribundo amigo. —Está vez si lo mató. >>

Se arrodilló junto a él, ensuciando sus pantalones con lodo. Hasta parecía tener una suerte increíble, ya que su cabeza no había chocado con ninguna roca por puros centímetros. Aun así, el agua empezó a tintarse de rojo y Eddie empezó a entrar en pánico. Recogió su rostro con su mano derecha y lo acojinó en su regazo. Saltó en su lugar sorprendido pero aliviado cuando Richie abrió los ojos, las gafas torcidas sobre su rostro.

—Parece ser que le gané a Raleigh. —Dijo Richie con una voz ronca y rasposa. Parecía estar haciendo una de sus voces, pero Eddie no podía identificar una en concreto. —Yo encontré el tesoro más preciado.  —Levantó una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla de Eddie, y después se desmayó.

—Pero si serás idiota… —Murmuró Eddie, visiblemente ofuscado. Sintió que sus pulmones ya no tenían aire, y que él se había caído desde el puente de los besos. Pero ahora no era el momento de sentirse como colegiala enamorada, ya que tenía que llevar a Richie al hospital, cosa que parecía casi imposible con el carro lejos.

Al final, pudo hacerlo, aunque estaba seguro de haber dejado un pulmón en el camino. El camino hasta el hospital fue tranquilo hasta que Richie se despertó. Estaba semi acostado en el asiento de atrás del carro y todavía tenía medio cuerpo empapado. Gruñó de dolor, y se sujetó la cabeza. Eddie inmediatamente sintió pena por él, pero a la vez estaba enojado por hacer algo tan tonto como sentarse en la barandilla del puente de los besos en la noche.

— ¿Acaso no tendrás un cigarrillo? —Preguntó Richie, y Eddie negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el camino. Escuchó vagamente como Richie removía cosas con lentitud en la parte de atrás y finalmente, el sonido de un encendedor. Tenía bastante curiosidad de saber de dónde había sacado eso, pero desistió preguntar y mejor siguió conduciendo el silencio.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar al hospital, dio una última mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Fueron, máximo, dos segundos, pero en dos segundos sintió una puñalada en su corazón y un afecto increíble que no sabía podía sentir. Podía notar con facilidad el dolor que sentía Richie, observó con detalle la postura de su cuerpo, sus piernas que parecían no caber en el auto, la manera en que la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo de un modo que solo podía ser incómoda e incluso notó la manera en que fumaba el bendito cigarrillo, cómo lo atrapaba entre sus labios…

Respingó, y Richie no lo escuchó, pero agradeció que así fuese el caso. Después de eso, no volvió a desviar su mirada del camino, ya tenía suficientes accidentes por una noche. Hasta que llegaron al hospital, sintió que su cuerpo volvía a respirar como debía, aunque en ningún momento del camino había buscado su inhalador.

Richie no lo sabía, pero ese era un momento especial para Eddie. Tal vez, no era el momento en el que se enamoró del muchacho, como Ben o Bev o Stan, pero sí era el momento en el qué estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. Podía entregarse a ese joven que amaba hacer bromas y no sabía callarse, que poseía títeres demasiado aterradores para su gusto y su sueño más grande era llegar al mundo del espectáculo.

Y no se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> William Raleigh es el explorador que fue en busca de El Dorado
> 
> ¡Primer fic completo de It! Y obviamente es shippy y fluff y todo lo contrario a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero necesitamos más cosas alegres en la tag, antes de que todo se vuelva miseria y muerte con la película
> 
> No olvides comentar o dejar kudos <3 Si quieres hablar de este libro, buscame en tumblr en @discostozier 
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
